My Real Reality
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: Davis's world is turned upside down, sideways, and inside out when he wakes up in a completely different life. Is this life his real life? Or will he endlessly try to make it home? -Rated T Just in Case-
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I guess this would be my first ever EWW story. I'm watching Season 4 (like all the fans) and I figured I've gotten enough knowledge of the show and now I'm ready to write a story! This is all in a moment of pure peace and nothing else. Like during season 4, but having nothing to do with the season 4 plot. Ugh bottom line, Emma is single and building up with Daniel, Daniel IS NOT in the other life, Jax is fine with out Emma and possibly after Mia, and no one is out to get anyone...yet...So...enjoy! There is some of the Lab Rats story line but only in this chapter and mentions of it later on. BTW Davis is my OC.**

 **Chapter 1: WTH?**

* * *

 **Davis's P.O.V**

Ah a nice day in the world. No annoying older siblings, no over techy Dad. Man I could live like this!

Something smells weird though. Like...magically weird. I'm sure you all are wondering but I'm actually a wizard. It's so nice though having a whole house to myself and smelling this WEIRD FREAKIN SMELL!

I swear it smells like a freshly cast spell, you know kind of like fireworks, but with a hint of cummin. Weird. I stood up and made my way over to the kitchen. Everything is starting to feel weird. Yeesh I use weird WAY too much.

I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and made my way back to the couch. Suddenly, everything began to shake a little.

"What the?" I said as my vision began to blur out. I don't feel weak and nothing's wrong with me. Suddenly, a flash of white light overcame my vision and I ended up in a completely different living room. I was laying on a couch and it wasn't the usual expensive white one. This one is WAY more comfortable.

"What the heck" I said while standing up. Something is really wrong here. I mean, first I was in my living room and then I ended up in some other living room. Why does it seem familiar? Was this one of Dad's old houses? Maybe his friends?

Suddenly this teenage girl walked.

"Ugh, you're still not dressed yet?" She moaned while scowling slightly. Wow her and Bree have almost identical glares.

"Uhhh, school's out today random hot girl" I said. I'm 9, sue me! She's hot. Suddenly another girl, though shorter she looked about the same age. And the same amount of hot.

"He's still not ready? Just use a spell and give him clothes 'Em" The smaller girl said. The girl who is apparently 'Em' crossed her arms.

"No, he needs to learn to not piggy back on my magic" 'Em said. Magic? Her? Then my previous statement finally hit her.

"Wait did you call me hot earlier?" She asked. I nodded as if it were obvious. She looked at me disgusted.

"What? I'm your sister that's gross!" She said. Sister? Her? What?!

"You're not my sister" I said. She looked at me weirdly. "Yes I am. Do you not know who I am?" She asked me. I shook my head.

Suddenly some guy walked in with black hair and my supposed sister recognized him instantly.

"Hey Emma, ready to go?" He asked in some accent. Emma shook her head and looked at me.

"No, I'm worried, he doesn't know who I am" She said while walking over to me.

"What? C'mon of course he knows who you are" The guy said while walking up to me as well. Somethign felt overwhelming and I panicked.

"I really don't, now back off" I said while forming a sphere of orange magic light.

"Davis don't be scared. It's me your sister. Emma" She said in a calming voice. I sighed and took down my magic sphere.

"Maybe he just needs a boost..." The guy said. I shook my head and backed up.

"Don't even dude!" I said while forming back my magic. He put his hands up in defense.

"Yeesh, someone's defensive" He said. I glared at him and the other girls. Emma approached me. I got a calming vibe from her. It was familiar. It was...safe.

"Davis why don't we go talk to Lilly and see what she can figure out about you" She said. I nodded and followed her out the door.

"Hey 'Em, he's still in his pjs'!" Her friend yelled at us. We just kept going and made it to some school. This place was enormous! I checked the sign and it read 'Iridium High. Wow some big high school!

"Wow..." I said. This place is huge! We walked into some nurses office and found some lady sitting at the desk.

"Hey Emma what's up?" She asked while looking at me. Yes it is weird me being in pjs' at school and well...THE FACT THAT I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM!

"I'm not doing your brother's laundry" She said. Emma pushed me towards her.

"No, he doesn't know who any of us are" She said in a seriously concerned tone. Almost matching Bree's worry tone.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded.

"Ok Davis, do you still have your powers?" She asked. I nodded.

"Ok do you recognize any of these people, including me?" She asked. I was confused now. I kind of remember but nothing major.

"Sort of. I remember Emma sort of and Amanda" I said. Everyone looked around the room then focused on Amanda.

"You mean Andi?" Emma asked. OOOOH! That's her name!

"Yeah, Andi" I said. Wait what am I doing? I want to go back home!

"Umm look, I really need to get back home, so umm...I'm assuming this is all just a fantasy world brought up by my fertile imagination. So I'm gonan go..." I said while almost walking out until Emma stopped me.

"Davis this is your home" She said. I laughed a little.

"Ok how much money did Adam Bree Leo or Chase pay you to do this?" I asked. Everyone looked at me weird.

"Who?" Andi asked.

"My ACTUAL siblings" I said while walking out of the room. I kept marching around the hallway until I ran into some older guy.

"Davis? I thought you were at school" He said. I looked at him weird.

"Ok sir. Why would you care?" I asked. I was seriously in no mood to deal with strangers.

"Umm, because I'm your father and I'd like for you to go to school" He said not approving my tone. Father? Ugh! Great!

"Uhhh...you're right. I'm so sorry. I'm just not feeling well" I said. I walked passed him and ran into a couple of girls around the same age as Emma.

"Davis? Why aren't you dressed?" The taller dark skinned girl asked. I shrugged.

"Because I'm stuck here!" I snapped. Suddenly a blonde girl approached us with some other guy.

"See, this is why 9 year olds should not dress themselves" The blonde snarky girl said. Egh, she's like a girl version of Eddy.

I rolled my eyes and moved passed them and hopefully I can make it out of this wacked out dream!

I found myself in the cafeteria.

Ok, so my siblings wanna play games? Then let's play.

"I'm trapped here and feeling much strife, so help me send me back to my real life!" I said while casting a spell. Except, nothing happened.

"Seriously?" I asked while plopping on the seat. I felt a presence behind me.

"I take it someone's in a bad mood" A girl said. Ugh, she's hot too! What is it with all the hot girls here!?

"Let me guess, we're related too?" I asked. The girl looked at me weird.

"No...I'm friends with your sister...Mia...remember?" She asked. I shook my head.

"You tricked me into lip locking with you when Emma and I escaped from the video game" She said. I missed that?

"Now I wish I remembered that" I said. She laughed a little. "Yeah, for a 9 year old, you're a good kisser" She said. I laughed a little. Suddenly, Emma came back around and walked over to the table.

"Hey Emma, I found your brother" Mia said. Emma smiled and looked at me.

"See? I'm your sister" She said. I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Whatever" I said while looking to the floor. I heard Emma and Mia whisper back and forth.

"Can I just go home? Whichever home. I just wanna be alone" I said. Emma nodded and tele-transported me back home.

I walked into the living room and plopped on the couch.

You know what, I'm gonna wake up, Adam's probably going to spray an airhorn in my face, Chase is going to nag me about how I over sleep, Bree's going to yell at me to get dressed, and Leo's going to go on and on about Janelle.

I fell asleep right then and I couldn't wait to wake up and have things go back to normal.

* * *

 **So how was that for my first EWW fic? Please be nice, I was nervous about this. So I hope you all will enjoy reading this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's a new chapter! So what will happen now with Davis? Find out in this next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **SkaterGirl: Thank you! I'm good on OCs'. I've got plenty and I don't plan on using much**

 **Chaper 2: MDS**

* * *

 **Davis's P.O.V**

I began to wake up to the sounds of wait...three boys...and one girl...Adam Bree Chase and Leo! YES! I'm home. I slowly open my eyes and bolt up.

"Yes I'm ho...no" I said while realizing it was only my sister and her three friends. Two of which I've met, but not the one standing next to her. Great, how many people does this girl know?

"You're awake" Emma stated with a little happiness and sorrow. Probably because I still was thinking I was finally back home and well, obviously I'm not.

"Yeah...who's that? Your boyfriend?" I asked while pointing to the guy. Emma quickly laughed along with the other guy. Except it wasn't like a 'Haha' laugh. It was more like a 'We want to date but don't know it yet' laugh. If there's anything Bree taught me, it was the different laughs teenage girls have.

"No...he's my friend..Daniel" She said. I nodded.

"You've got a lot of guy friends" I said. Emma just laughed and walked over to me.

"Yeah, now do you still think this is an illusion or something?" She asked. I thought about it. On one hand I do, but I'm starting to believe but...no.

"Yes. Look I'm sorry. But this isn't my home. You're really sweet and everything but you're not my sister" I said. She looked to floor and almost looked like she was going to to cry. Oh no, I don't want to deal with this. My 'Sister' stood up.

"Ok, I get it. I'm NOT your sister" Emma then stormed off into her room. Her friend walked up to me.

"You really don't remember her?" He asked. I shook my head. "Nope" I said. Suddenly, the other guy from this morning stood up.

"Just let me cast a spell and fix him" He said with his accent. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't cast spells on confused kids" The other guy who was with the blonde girl. The accent guy rolled his eyes.

"Come on, he's tough he can handle it. Right Davis?" He asked while looking at me. I shook my head. I am NOT letting some random guy cast spells over me! He motioned for me and I got a little defensive.

"Come at me with a spell and you'll end up in a volcano kangaroo boy!" I said threatened. He just laughed.

"Right...look just hold still and count to 10" He said while charging up a spell. I chunked a pillow at him which broke his concentration. The other two kept laughing then turned their attention to me.

"I have an idea" The shortest of the three said. The other two just looked at me and back at him.

"Ok Davis, tell us about your REAL world" The shortest one said.

"Ok...umm...I have three siblings, one step-brother, my Dad's filthy stinking rich, we live in Mission Creek California, my siblings are secretly bionic, I'm only telling you all this because this is dream land, and that's it" I said. The three just looked at me in amazement.

"Wow...this kid's got some imagination" The guy with the accent said. I heard foot steps behind me and saw Emma. She looked a little bit better.

"Well, anything?" She asked. The three guys shook their heads. Emma placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Davis please you have to remember. This isn't some dream world. This is REAL LIFE" She said. No it's not! It's some dream and I need to get back home.

"Yeah, besides four older siblings, I'd leave in a heart beat" The shorter guy said. The other two agreed.

"Hey, they were amazing! I mean yeah Adam was dumber than a post, and Chase was an annoying genius, then Leo was all...well he border lined with Adam and Chase. And Bree was a little self-obsessed, but I mean they cared. That's all that mattered" I said. Emma stood up right then.

"Davis that other life of yours doesn't exist. This is where you belong" She said. I shook my head, not wanting to believe any of this.

"No this is just some dream I can't wake up from!" I snapped. Everyone turned silent.

During the silence the door opened to reveal the nurse lady, Amanda-er-Andi, the blonde mean girl and her two minions, then Mia.

"Any luck?" The nurse asked. Emma shook her head. The nurse just sighed and sat down next to me. I didn't know what to do at this point.

"Then I think I migh know what's wrong" She does? Oh duh! I'm trapped in this nightmare!

"Davis I want you to explain your real life to me. Ignore this one and focus on the one you think is real" She said. I groaned a little. I already told those bozos about it now leave me alone!

"sure" I agreed. I guess if it get's me woken up then so be it.

"Like I said, I have four older siblings, two are my brother's by blood, one is my step-brother, then I have a sister by blood. My Dad is a rich inventor and tech mogul, and my step-mom is a news reporter. We live in a mansion uo in the hills of Mission Creek, California. Three of my siblings are bionic. Meaning they have powers given to them by chips implanted in their necks" I said. The nurse nodded and jotted down the ideas.

"Ok, did you realize you had powers in this life?" She asked. I nodded

"Yeah, I never told my family though. I always thought it was like, illegal or something" The nurse looked to Emma who shrugged her shoulders.

"It is. But, there are exceptions. Now with everything I've deduced. DAvis you need to listen to me and listen good" She said. I nodded.

"There is no Mission Creek California. There never was" What? No! She's lying!

"No you're lying!" I siad. Emma tried to calm me down but I don't wanna calm down!

"Davis you were in a Magic-Dream-State, MDS as we call it" She said. I shook my head as a response grew within my mouth.

"No I'm dreaming right now! How do I wake up!?" I said hoping that she would say something like 'We're kidding' or 'Hahaha, you fell for your sibling's prank'

"Davis, you're not dreaming. You were dreaming when you were living that bionic rich life. But this is your real life" She said. No! There's no way I was dreaming up a whole lifetime of memories and stuff! It's just not possible! Even with magic!

Suddenly a bunch of electricity bolted onto one spot of the floor. Then two people appeared.

"Alright, what's this we hear about a MDS case?" The woman asked. They then looked at me.

"Davis. He's doesn't remember any of us and he thinks he's been living some other life" Emma said sadly. The woman and man just looked at each other. They both then looked to Emma and I.

"Of course it has to be the relative of the chosen one" The man said. Chosen one? Makes as much as anything else here.

"Is there a way fix him?" Andi asked. The woman and man then looked at eachother.

"Not that we know of. He'll come back when his subconcious lets him" The woman said. So even if this is my real life, I may not be able to atleast remember it? Ok this is all way too overwhelming!

"So how can we help bring back his subconcious to this life?" Emma asked. The woman approached us.

"Just show him pictures and do NOT rush this. He will remember and accept it when he's ready" She said. We all nodded.

"So none of my old life was real?" I asked a little sadly. I seriously had the best times there! And now, it's all gone! No, it wasn't even there to begin with?!

"I'm sorry" Emma said while putting her arm around me. I looked to the floor and stood up.

"Me too" I said as I made my way to my ACTUAL room.

* * *

 **Ok sorry that was kind of short, but we'll get more out of it in the next chapter! So this is kind of similar to the Continuum Break(CB) but there is no time limit. I promise there is much more to this story! So see ya! R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm back with an all new chapter. So what else could possibly happen? Well...tons and tons of things! Now enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Fading Memories**

* * *

 **Davis's P.O.V**

I layed sprawled out on my bed. Staring at the ceiling. I guess this is room is kind of nice. I mean it's no mansion bedroom, but it's kind of small and simple. It's got nice hardwood, a sports comforter and dark blue walls. Is it weird that I'm homesick?

I turned to face the wall with the window that was covered in a orange curtain. I can't believe this is supposedly my real life.

My door opened to reveal Emma. She walked over and took a seat on my bed next to me. I'm really in no mood for anything right now. I want to go back to my real life!

"Davis please talk to me" She said. I shook my head. I could actually feel how hurt she was from that.

"Look, you may not remember all the memories, but I do" She said. I sat up a little. I figured she would, but I don't think they would compare.

"I'll make a deal with you. You share memories from your dream state, and I'll show you stuff from when we were younger" She said. I thought for a minute.

"Okay" I said. She smiled a little brought out a scrapbook from one of my shelves. I guess I could've looked at that.

"Okay, OH! This is when I showed you your first horror movie and you were so scared, you had to sleep in my room with me for a week. Dad literally had to train you to sleep alone again" She said while laughing. That is kind of funny, considering I was like 5.

"Now your turn" I thought for a second.

"Okay, in the other world, my Dad had gotten so mad at me because I maxed out his credit card, that he made me work at my friend's family owned pizzaria. So afterwards this fraud critic came in and I shoved a pizza in his face and exposed him. He gave us a fat wad of cash!" I said. Emma just laughed. I suddenly got really serious.

"You're the chosen one right? Meaning ultimate power?" I asked. She nodded.

"Any chance you can send me back to my other life?" I asked. She shook her head and looked a little hurt.

"No, Davis this is your life. Please, I'm not sending you back to a life that doesn't exist" She said. I guess that does make sense. Maybe I should think about how this could hurt her and my parents here.

"Ok you're right. Do we have any more family members here?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, our Dad but that's it" Only a Dad?

"What happened to our Mom?" I asked. She got really sad for a moment.

"She died when you were a baby" She said. Seriously!? I come back to my REAL life and my mother is dead!

"UGH! I HATE TODAY!" I shouted. She hugged me real quick and gave me a second to calm down. Not to mention, I only have a sister. I kind of enjoyed having older brothers. Someone who you could punch and they'll just laugh and then punch you back then you fake cry and they get in trouble. It's just great.

I mean having a witch for a sister is awesome, but having bionic brothers was awesome-er!

"What's wrong?" Emma asked me. I sighed a little. I might as well tell her.

"Well...don't get me wrong. You're a great big sister, but I kind of miss having older brothers. Especially ones like Adam Chase and Leo" I said. Emma sighed and smiled. Ok that was weird.

"Well, that does sound kind of nice. I mean I've always wanted a brother, then you came along. But it would be nice to have an older brother" She said. I laughed a little.

"No kidding. Well, unless you get the overprotective type. Then it gets annoying" I said which made her laugh even more. "I had one of those. Adam. But he was pure stupid" I said as she laughed even more.

"Not to mention the secret magic pranks I could pull on them and they would have no idea" I said which made us both laugh. This is kind of nice.

"Well, I give you permission to prank Daniel Diego and Jax for fun" She said. I smiled a little.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jax is the australian guy. Daniel is the one who you thought was my boyfriend..."

"Because he is your boyfriend?" I teased

"Shut up!" She said while laughing.

"And Diego is the one who's always with Maddie. The blonde girl" She said. I laughed a little.

"She kind of reminds me of a character from Mean Girls. Or any other stereotypical mean moody teenage girl movie" I said. Emma just burst out laughing at that.

"I know right" She said while still laughing "But seriously, you have pranked all three before" She said. I looked at her confused.

"Daniel and I were about to have our first kiss and you got jealous and splashed him with pounds of rotten tuna. You turned Jax into a rat for going with an evil clone of me, and Diego...well...that backfired on you when you tried to prank Maddie" Wow, I'm pretty awesome!

"you've never really liked the idea of me dating" Emma said. I just kind of laughed, then my door opened to reveal the nurse.

"Emma, can I talk to you?" She asked. My sister nodded and left my room with her. I layed back down and waited. Maybe I should hang out with my friends here? I mean, it'd help me remember. I got up and walked into the hallway.

 _"Emma, it's just going to take longer than that"_

I guess their talking about me.

 _"But Lilly you know I have the power for it. I want my little brother back"_

I need to accept this life. She obviously cares a lot. But it's not easy completely dumping a life I enjoyed and got so used to. I found myself in the livingroom. Andi and Daniel were the only ones still here.

"I'm guessing everyone left?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Yeah, Maddie and Diego had a date. Jax just wanted to g home and Mia went to work" Andi said. I shrugged and walked over to the door, but not without flashing on some new clothes.

"Where are you going?" Daniel asked.

"To go visit any friends I have" I said while walking back to the couch. Andi and Daniel looked at eachother. Why do I have a feeling that they had an idea? And that this couldn't end well?

"You should go next door then" Andi said with a little smirk. Why is this funny?

"Why?" I asked a little worried. The looks on their faces confirmed my worries.

"Well you're friends with my younger brothers and sister. You should go there and hang out with them. Maybe they can help jog your memory" Daniel said. I've got a feeling there's more to this...

"Okay then, what are their names?" I asked. It's gonna looked pretty weird and cofusing if I show up and I have no idea what's going on.

"Melanie, Robert, and Tommy" Daniel said. Wow, 2 brothers, 1 sister. Sounds familiar, like from my other life.

"got it, any warnings?" I asked. Andi and Daniel shared another look. You know, maybe hanging out with these guys won't be too bad. It sounds like it'll be like hanging out with Josh and Lilly from the other world. I miss them!

"They don't know about your powers, they do get in to trouble easily, and they're called the T3" Daniel stated. Ok, so I have to hide my powers, form an alibi, and call them T3. Not so bad.

"Ok then...wish me luck" I said while leaving. They both waved me off until the door shut.

You know, now I'm wondering what Emma and Lilly were talking about. It seriously has me wondering. What if Emma can send me back to my old life and...no she's made it clear that that life doesn't exist. I made my way to the front door and knocked. A woman approached the door and opened.

"Hi Davis" She said with a smile. Ok then, she knows me. This couldn't anymore awkward.

"DON'T SHOOT THAT OFF HERE!" I heard someone yelled. Yep it just got more awkward.

"As you can tell they're all ready set up for today. Join in at your own risk" SHe said.

"Uhmm, thank you" I said while walking in.

I walked into what looked like a garage but ten times better. There stood three kids. Two of them looked older than me by only a year or something, but the smallest looked only 7.

"Hey Davis is here!" The oldest boy said with joy. I smiled and walked in.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

 **Ok so that's it for that chapter! So, what will happen next chapter? I'm going to name it T3+1. Hope you enjoy it! See ya!**


End file.
